fandom_of_shoujofandomcom-20200213-history
Musical Pixies
The is the given name to the group of five Royal Fairies from Dimensional LOVE. The group is former by the pixies Diva, Prima, Donna, Idol and Roche. They are currently on Earth living with their respective Linkle inside of their cellphones/tablets/videogames. All the pixies are chibi style. Description Pixies Diva The pixie of electronic music is named . She is the only pixie who doesn't has any sibling and is the Manami Sakura's partner. Her personality is the one of a playful and smiley but hotheaded girl who is warm and enjoys be together with her friends and family. She met Sakura after landing at earth. Even though Sakura treat she bad at first, they later become friends and now Diva is Sakura's counselor. She usually ends her sentences with "~va" and is styled into blue and pink. Her voice actor is Nabatame Hitomi. Prima The pixie of sweet music is named . She is the twin sister of Donna and is the Momoiro Yuririn's partner. Her personality is the one of a curious and nice but easily scared girl who loves to eat any kind of sweet thing and dislikes of spicy food. She met Yuririn after landing at earth and she usually keep calling her "Pri-chan". Prima is styled into yellow and her voice actor is Tōyama Nao. Donna The pixie of synchrony is . She is the twin sister of Prima and is the Amashiro Himawari's partner. Her personality is the one of a elegant and gracious young lady with a good sense of fashion. She met Himawari after landing at earth and she usually keep calling her "Lady Donna". Donna is styled into white and her voice actor is Taketatsu Ayana. Idol The pixie of Pop music is . He is the younger brother of Roche and Uehara Airan's partner. He is often mistaken for a girl what makes him very upset and always shout "I'm a boy!". Roche The pixie of Rock music is . He is the older brother of Idol and Nobayashi Hasumi's partner. His personality is of a hyperactive and hotblooded boy who is always determined and ready for any challenge. He met Hasumi when was walking around the beach searching for his brother. Roche ends his sentences with "~sora", is styled in black & red and his voice actor is Takeuchi Junko. Trivia *Roche names comes from Rockstar, as "Roche" means Rock in French and he is the pixie of Rock music. *Yurei decided to call them "Pixies" instead of "fairies" because "pixie" would sound like "pixel" which would fit in the series motfit. *Prima and Donna names comes from the term "Primadona". *All pixies are voiced by woman. *The pixies shares their voice actors with... **Diva shares her voice actor with Aida Mana from Dokidoki Pretty Cure. **Prima shares her voice actor with Kirisaki Chitoge from Nisekoi. **Donna shares her voice actor with Sílica/Ayano Keiko from Sworld Art Online. **Idol shares his voice actor with Ira from Dokidoki Pretty Cure. **Roche shares his voice actot with Uzumaki Naruto from Naruto series. Category:李杏 Category:Systematic Heart Category:Systematic Heart characters Category:Mascots